


Game Grumps Drabbles

by CrimsonNight14



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Because Dan and Arin IRL are not okay with shipping, Drabble Collection, Gen, High School, Just Friendship, No Romance, Not Sure If I Will Keep Updating This One, Pets, Rain, Sharing Umbrellas, Totally Not Deleting Several Chapters Now...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonNight14/pseuds/CrimsonNight14
Summary: Collection of drabbles featuring our lovely boys Arin and Dan.*This story does not include any romantic relationships. Please don't ship real people, especially when it makes them uncomfortable like Arin and Dan***Originally titled "Egobang Drabbles" but I changed this and removed several chapters after today's Mario 35 episode. They are uncomfortable with ships, and I respect this. Not sure if I will continue this story but, if I do, all the drabbles will be non-romantic and centered around their friendship instead**
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Big Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Arin talk about getting a pet together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! :) 
> 
> I have so many Game Grumps ideas running through my mind right now, so I thought that this would be a good way to share them without making (probably very long) oneshots for each one. I know this certainly isn't an original title or idea, but all these chapters are things I've thought up myself and want to share, so I hope you all enjoy it still!

“Hey, Dan, have you ever thought about getting a pet?” Arin suddenly asks while sitting on the couch together.

“Hmm, I guess not,” Dan mutters after a few moments of thinking about what it might be like to have a pup scampering around their house. “Why, do you want one?”

“Well, maybe,” Arin mutters sheepishly, feeling embarrassed now. “I think it would be kinda nice to have a cat or something around.”

“Awww, does my Big Cat want a cat of his own?” Dan asks with a smirk as he gently pulls Arin into his arms.

“Oh shut up,” Arin fondly says as he shifts slightly, holding the older man closely too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again, everyone! :)
> 
> Well, there we have it, the first of many(?) drabbles! Hope you all enjoyed this first one!
> 
> If you've read any other of my Game Grumps works, you might have noticed that write a lot. Like how one of my stories started with short chapters, then chapter 3 was suddenly 7k words. I thought that it would be fun to try condensing my writing into short little drabbles that just have the most important parts, so here we are! I have literally no idea how many of these I might do, but, for the two drabbles I've written so far, I've enjoyed them :)
> 
> As always, thank you for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos! You all really mean a lot to me; thanks for the support!! :D 💙💙💙
> 
> \- Crimson


	2. The Umbrella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a rainy day, highschooler Arin shares his umbrella with Dan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, I'm back! :) Hope you enjoy!

On a cold, dreary, and rainy afternoon, Dan quickly treks toward the school bus stop.

He pulls his coat closer to himself, wishing that he had an umbrella. 

It’s California though, where it literally never rains.

Who would have expected him to get caught in a torrential downpour? Well, a downpour by LA standards.

Suddenly, a large, fuchsia umbrella comes overhead, shielding Dan from the unrelenting rain above.

Dan gives the boy a shy smile, thankful that he's sharing his umbrella.

“You looked cold, so I thought I’d share my big-ass umbrella with you,” the boy says with a soft chuckle as they walk in tandem.

“Thanks, man,” Dan mutters with a large smile. “I’m Dan.”

“Arin. Nice to meet ya,” Arin excitedly says, happy that he just made a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again, everyone! :)
> 
> Yay, another drabble is finished!
> 
> I thought this one was really cute, so I hope you all liked it as well! :)
> 
> Not sure how long I'll keep this up for, but I'm thinking of maybe doing a drabble a day. How do you all feel about that idea? :)
> 
> Thanks for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos! Y'all rock!! <3
> 
> Looking forward to seeing you all soon in the next drabble! :D
> 
> \- Crimson


End file.
